A Man Now
by QueenStageManager
Summary: Jack is definitely a man now. Short little fic. JackxLittle Red. This is for the PLAY not the movie (which I need to see btw). NOW CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A Man Now

Her lips were buzzing from the kiss. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her fingertips were tingling.

The awkward, tall, gangly boy she used to know, well, he was gone. Red looked up at Jack, both of their faces flushed from the kiss. Her eyes were wide. She had never been kissed before...  
Jack cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry, I.. Uh, do you, um..." Jack trailed off and ducked his head, scuffing his shoes on the dirt pathway. "I shouldn't have uh, kissed you..."  
"What?" Red was bewildered. "No! That was a really good kiss." She said.  
Now they were both as red as a tomato.  
"I mean," Red cleared her throat. "I guess I might have been ok with kissing you."  
Jack laughed and looked down at her upturned face. "Are you sure?" There was a teasing look in his eyes, one that Red had grown very fond of.  
"Y'know what? I'm not sure." She stretched up onto her toes and poked him in the chest. "You were distracting me."  
Where all this confidence was coming from, she had no idea. Jack grinned back at her and grabbed her hand.  
"Well, we'll just have to try it again then." Still holding her hand, he bent down and captured her lips once more. Red's heart sped up again. The tingling intensified and she gasped when they finally broke for air. With her other hand, the one Jack wasn't holding, she touched her lips.  
"Yeah, I'm definitely ok with this." Red breathed.  
Jack was no longer a little, dim witted boy.  
He was definitely a man now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Due to request by CCMelody in the reviews, I have decided to kinda continue this. Since my head is currently in the How to Train Your Dragon fandom, (Hiccstrid for the win! lol) this will probably be updated sporadically, so please follow it if you would like to know when a new part is posted. :) It's been a while since I was in the cast for this play, so I'll try to keep Jack and Red in character.**

**Thanks for reviewing and following/favoriting!**

**-waiting4princecharming**

**Chapter 2**

She had no idea how distracting she was.

Her hips swayed as she swept the floor, her lithe feet dancing back and forth as she hummed a little tune he had never heard before. Her skirt swished around her feet, twisting about her ankles as she rose up onto her tip toes and spun around. The broom made a whooshing noise as she swept it across the floor of their living room, collecting the dust and dirt off the wooden floor and pushing it out the open front door.

He was sitting on a little stool in front of the fire- or what _should_ have been a fire. That is, if he could concentrate long enough to start one. He had already laid the logs down, but the kindling had gotten trapped in his hands as he picked it up because she had started humming and all thoughts in his head had gone out the window. Abruptly clearing his throat, he tore his eyes away from her figure and dumped the kindling onto the fire. He reached for the flint on the table only to be distracted once more by Red. She had moved to a different part of the house, just in front of the window, where the late winter light shone through the glass and into the house, bathing her in a golden glow. Her hair, braided into 2 braids like it always was, caught the light in a way that made her look ethereal.

His breath caught in his throat as she turned around and caught him staring. The blush that flooded up her neck and into her cheeks mirrored his own and made her look even more beautiful. He cast his eyes downward and cleared his throat again, blinking to try to get rid of the memory that came to his mind. Her lips, swollen from the kiss they had shared, and her cheeks stained red then like they were now, and her fur cape slightly askew, falling off one shoulder.

God, he wasn't helping himself.

"Jack," she called his name. He jumped off the stool and muttered something about going to get more kindling as he ran out the door and into the crisp, cold winter evening, leaving her standing there. He stalked off into the forest, the wind blowing through the thin shirt he had on. But for once, he didn't feel it. He was too wrapped up in thoughts of dancing and tiny glimpses of ankles. He set off aimlessly as night settled in on the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment! Enjoy and remember to review please! **

**If anyone wants me to try to work in a certain scenario, tell me! This story is going chapter by chapter, because already it has deviated from my original plan and gone in a different direction. (I'm just going where it takes me.) But I can try (emphasis on TRY) to steer it!****  
**

* * *

He hadn't come home yet.

She had finished sweeping, even under the large table she wanted his help to move, and now the cottage was only lit by the dim light of twilight cutting through the window panes. _Going to have to light a lamp soon, _she mused, setting about finding a match for the single lamp that stood on the small table by Cinderella's rocking chair. She sighed, glancing at the cold fireplace as she passed by, with a half made, abandoned setting for the fire itself. She lit the lamp and pulled on her fur, sitting down on the rocking chair. It creaked with every rock, and she pushed her foot methodically on the ground to keep its pace. She glanced out the window again and worried her bottom lip, trying to keep her anxieties away. _He's a man now, he can handle the woods at night. _Her thoughts drifted back to that kiss, the one that finally convinced her he had become a man. Heat flooded her face, and she knew her cheeks were a firey red. His hair had been tousled from the way she had run her hands through it, and she could still feel the light pressure of his hand on the small of her back as he had pulled her closer to him. And now he was out in the forest for who only knows what reason.

She hadn't believed him when he said he was going out for more wood. He'd had plenty, and the crunch of his footsteps in the frosted grass were going the wrong way anyway. And now he was out without a coat.

When had she become such a worry-wart? She thought to herself. She hadn't been known for her empathetic tendencies before, but maybe the Woods had changed them all in the time they'd been stuck there. Now this cottage at the edge of the woods was all they had left. That and each other. _That's enough to change a girl. _She thought.

Red shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her as the darkness settled into the house. With the darkness came the creaks and squeaks that haunted a person more than nightmares. There was just enough light to see by, and she resolved to sit on the wood pile in front of the house to wait for Jack. _Since when did HE start meaning so much to you?_ That nagging little voice inside her head said. She ignored it. _Maybe since he kissed you. _It said again.

She squelched that thought and stabbed it with a knife in her head for good measure. Sometimes violence was the best way to deal with things. She hopped up on top of the wood pile and faced the direction she heard him leave in. Swinging her legs to keep warm and banging her heels on the wood to fill the quiet, she laid in wait for the stupid bo- _man_ to get back.

Some minutes later, she heard footfalls. The crunch of gravel and leaves, the sharp sound of frost succumbing to a heavy boot. She tensed, hoping it was Jack mostly because that's who she was waiting for, but also because she was scared of anything else that lived in the Woods. Memories of the Wolf hunting her flashed through her mind and she shivered, trying to dispel them from her thoughts. She gathered up her courage and her voice and tentatively spoke.

"Jack?"


End file.
